1. Field
The present disclosure relates to containers and more particularly pertains to a new dispensing and disposing container system for conveniently and cleanly storing a foodstuff and residue from consuming the foodstuff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of container systems have been proposed and implemented for containing two or more substances separately from each other. It is believed that these container systems are generally not as easy to use as they could be made, and therefore it is believed that there is a need for a container system that is simple in construction yet easy to use.